Joe Lynch
|tribes = |place = 18th Voted Out (3/20) |challenges = 2 |votesagainst = 9 }} is the 18th Voted Out from . On the first day of Survivor Northeastern: Husky Highlands, Joe immediately made his name known when he decided to become a captain for one of the three tribes. Having been assigned Kuposo, Joe constructed a great starting tribe consisting of himself, Meredith Dillard, Summer Holland, Tim McQuaid, Zach Bresnick, and Kathy Tangarife. This tribe went on to win the first three challenges of the season, allowing all six members to avoid being one of the first four eliminated players of the season. During these three rounds, Joe clearly established himself as a physical threat, even amongst the other physically threatening members of his tribe. Although he never needed to attend a tribal, he developed a strong connection with Dillard, who like him, was a long time Survivor fan. In round 4, Lynch was lucky to be swapped onto Peng along with four other original Kuposo members. The tribe was rounded out by Conor Clark and Remi Ginsberg of Peng and Corrine Cella of Lucky Lemons. That round, the tribe lost immunity, and Lynch headed to his first tribal council. Lynch was pivotal in maintaining the tribe's intentions about keeping the tribe strong, and as such, encouraged everyone to vote out one of the weaker non-original Kuposo members. Ginsberg was the obvious choice, and she was voted out that round. Following another loss in the next challenge, it would seem that Lynch would be in favor of either Clark or Cella being voted out. This plan, however, was murked when McQuaid and Tangarife had other plans in mind. For a variety of reasons, they felt it was the right time to go after some of the bigger threats within their alliance, mainly Lynch and Dillard. Luckily for Lynch, his alliance (which consisted of Cella, Dillard, and Clark) had gotten wind of this, and were able to vote Tim out that round before he could get to them. In round 6, Lynch was swapped onto Peng, where his situation suddenly became very bleak. This tribe consisted of three original Lucky Lemons, all of which Lynch had no previous contact with, as well as Bresnick and Tangarife (who voted with Tim the round prior) and Jessie Spradling. Spradling and Lynch had begun a romantic relationship outside of the game around this time, however she was the only ally Lynch could trust on this new tribe. After failing to win individual immunity with his partner Dillard, Lynch was lucky to escape tribal that round when Zach was targeted by the Lemons and Kathy. It was clear that if this tribe lost another challenge, either he or Jessie would almost surely be booted. That challenge, Lynch's allies on Kuposo purposely threw the challenge to allow Lynch and Spradling to survive the round. However, this was made difficult when Lynch's own tribe tried to throw the challenge for a similar reason. Lynch and Spradling, being the only two members of Peng actively trying to win the challenge were able to do so in heroic fashion, saving themselves from being voted out. The following round, the two tribes merged, and Lynch once again found himself in a powerful position. He was close with some of the more powerful players in the game, and was squarely in a seven person alliance that consisted of himself, Spradling, Clark, Dillard, Holland, Cella, and Josh Fish. After narrowly losing the first merge challenge, Lynch was the target of the other side, consisting of Tess Mahon Kuzin, CJ Andrews, James Zemartis, and Tangarife. This foursome tried to convince Clark, Spradling, and Cella to come to their side and vote Lynch, however they were unaware of their true loyalties. Lynch received four votes that round, and Tess became the first member of the jury. Lynch stuck with his alliance the following two rounds, first eliminating Tangarife and then eliminating Cella after a bombshell finding by Spradling that Cella and Dillard were long time friends. This move inevitably broke up the seven person alliance that had been running the merged tribe to that point, and also managed to alienate Dillard from the group. At this point, Dillard had told most of that alliance about her hidden immunity idol that she had found on Kuposo several rounds earlier. The majority consisting of Lynch, Spradling, Clark, and Holland figured that Dillard would see the Cella boot as a small rift, and would go back to the plan of eliminating Lemons. However, this was not the case. That round, Dillard, Andrews, and Fish of all people rallied together and were able to vote out one of Lynch's closest allies, Clark, that round with the help of a vote nullifier advantage from Fish. All of a sudden, Lynch's game went back on its head as he no longer held a clear majority. One of the issues of this plan from Dillard's perspective, however, was that they Zemartis was excluded. The next round, the trio of Lynch, Spradling, and Holland were able to convince Zemartis to swing to their side and vote out Andrews. At this point in the game, there were six players remaining. Lynch had managed to have the reputation of being the athletic and physical threat label slowly wear off for a number of reasons, one of which was his lack of challenge victories. He did, however, have a rock solid alliance with Spradling, and they believed that Holland and Zemartis were content on going all the way to the final four with them. That round, Lynch won his first individual immunity when he beat out Dillard in the OTEV challenge. Fish was voted out that round. Lynch won individual immunity yet again the following round, guaranteeing himself a spot in the final four of the game. He also was able to find what he believed to be a hidden immunity idol, and elected to play it on his ally of choice, Spradling, that round. Unfortunately for Lynch, it was a fake idol planted by the player who had found the real idol, Dillard, and Jessie was subsequently booted. At this point, Dillard was still the odd one out, however Lynch no longer had his ride or die in the game. At final four, it was clear that nobody wanted Dillard to make the final two. Having saved herself with idols the previous two rounds, Dillard was a clear and imminent threat to win the game. Lynch, Zemartis, and Holland teamed up in the final four challenge to make sure that anyone won but her. Holland ended up winning, and Dillard was voted out with a vote of 3-1. At the final three challenge, Lynch, Holland, and Zemartis battled through an endurance competition which saw each of them have to hold an object over their head for as long as they could last. Lynch got distracted, and ended up losing that challenge to Holland. Holland elected to take Zemartis to the final two with her over Lynch, despited a plea from Lynch that posited he was the more loyal and deserving player. Lynch was voted out that round, becoming the final member of the jury. He voted for Zemartis to win the title of Sole Survivor. Survivor Northeastern: Husky Highlands Voting History Trivia * Joe is the only male third-place finisher in Survivor Northeastern history.